Jurisdiction
by StillDreaming85
Summary: War has ripped the world apart and Bella is living in one of the few cities left in the States. Life is cruel, there is no freedom, food is scarce, and a few people hold all the power. Will Bella be able to survive? Will Edward be able to save her from Mike's snare? - Thugward
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Big thank you to **SunFlowerFran** & **CristinaN** for all their help.

Hope you enjoy chapter one of my new adventure. x

**Chapter 1**

I smiled as the siren sounded signalling the end of the working day. It had become my favourite sound ever since I had been forced to work in this horrible office. I shoved the papers off my desk and into the open drawer; they would be tomorrow's problem now. I grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair, pulled it on as I hurried past the others, and pushed my way out the office.

When I reached the street, everyone had already started filing out of the various buildings, all of them eager to make their way home now that another day was done.

I forced my way through the crowd, trying to do the same, which earned me a sneer from the Plugger, who was standing at the side of the street. I hadn't noticed he was there, most likely to scout for outlaws.

I sighed and slowed down to the speed of everyone else, there was no need to draw attention to myself. I didn't want any trouble before I got home.

When I reached the main road, I caught sight of Mike hanging around at the turn off for my street. He was there with a few of his friends. I knew he would probably be waiting for me. He had been waiting there for me last night as well, only I never noticed him until it was too late, and he had me cornered.

Mike had always made his feelings for me clear; he wanted me for his wife … and in his delusional mind, he thought that was going to happen one day. He didn't understand that I loathed him, and my father would never force me to marry someone such as him. My Dad was not overly fond of him either, but that never seemed to stop him from trying.

I took the road to the right, which was the long way home as I was not in the mood for any sort of interactions with Mike Newton.

As I walked past our next-door neighbour's hut, I caught the scent of Esme's cooking and my stomach started to rumble. I hadn't realized I was so hungry.

I didn't think that Dad and I had many rations left, and we weren't due for our next supply until Sunday. So I wasn't sure what I was going to make for supper tonight.

It was so tempting just to pop into Esme's for something to eat. I knew she wouldn't mind, she was practically like a mother to me and had helped Charlie raise me after my mother died when I was little.

I knocked on the door and waited for her to call me in before I entered. Esme was standing over the cooker, much as I had expected. She smiled at me as I walked over and took a seat at the large wooden table, which took up a large portion of the room.

"Hungry?" She asked, grabbing an empty bowl and filling it full of hot soup before I even had the chance to answer.

"Thank you." I smiled at her before staring down at the dreamy broth. I hadn't eaten anything other than stale bread for days.

"So, how was your day?" Esme asked as she sat down across from me.

"Okay, I suppose." I said before taking a sip of my soup.

"It doesn't sound as though it was okay." Esme said, frowning at me.

"No, it did. I mean … well, nothing happened. I did my work, and then left. It's about as good as it's going to get." I sighed.

"Then what has that look on your face?" Esme asked, raising her eyebrow at me. Sometimes she was too observant for her own good.

"Mike." I sighed, again. "He was waiting for me at the bottom of the street."

Esme's frown deepened, she hated Mike just as much as I did. "Mike Newton knows your father would never let him marry you. I hate how he hangs around you." She muttered. "Someone ought to teach that thug a lesson."

"Which thug?" Emmett asked as he came into the house. He picked up an apple from the fruit basket on the table and took a crunch from it as he sat down beside me. He ruffled my hair with his free hand. I swatted him away.

"Mike has been bothering Bella again." Esme said as she got up to fetch her son a bowl of soup.

Emmett gave me a quick glance before he answered his mother. "I'll take care of it."

"No, Emmett." I yelled, hitting his arm. "I don't want you to get into any more trouble with the Pluggers."

"I'll only get into trouble if I get caught, and I don't plan to get caught." He said winking at me.

The front door battered open, and I jumped from my seat.

"Clear the table." Edward yelled as he came rushing into the room. Something was wrong I could see it all over his face, and I didn't like the way his eyes glanced over at me.

Emmett and Esme made quick work of clearing the table, this wasn't their first time.

I watched in horror as Carlisle and Jasper carried my father into the room and lay him down on the table. His face was bruised and bloody, and blood was pooling from his abdomen.

"Dad!" I screamed.

Edward grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me back from the table. "Please Bella, you need to stay out of the way. Let my Dad help him."

"Jasper and Emmett go outside and keep watch." Carlisle ordered as he looked over my dad's injuries.

"What happened?" I sobbed.

"He got into a fight with a Plugger." Edward answered me, his hands still firmly fixed on my waist.

"Who?" I snapped.

"Caius." He whispered.

I watched as Carlisle ripped open my dad's padded shirt to reveal the wound on his stomach. I felt queasy as I watched the blood gush from the wound.

"Edward, maybe you should take Bella outside." Esme said eyeing me as she brought over Carlisle's medical equipment.

Edward moved his hands to my shoulders and tried to guide me towards the door. I shook him off. "I'm not leaving him." I said sternly.

He removed his hands, and I had to admit I missed his comforting touch.

I stood there silently as I watched Carlisle work on my dad's motionless body. I had seen him work on people many times before, though none of them was hurt as badly as this.

I could tell by the frown on his face that something wasn't right. When I saw him whispering to Esme, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to know what was going on.

"What's wrong?" I shouted, startling them both.

"I'm sorry Bella-" Carlisle began.

"-No!" I screamed, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Edward made another grab to comfort me, but I pushed him away, and moved over to my father. I sobbed looking down at his lifeless body. "How could you..." I mumbled, hitting his shoulder.

Emmett came hurrying in the front door. "We have company heading this way."

"Edward, take Bella over to father Dylan." Esme said. She sounded panicked, which wasn't like her, she normally kept her cool in these types of situations.

I was barely listening to a word she said as I stared down at my dad, tears streaming down my face. I grabbed his hand in mine, feeling that it was still warm. Carlisle had to be wrong.

"You have to marry her tonight." Esme continued. "As soon as they come in here and find Charlie … they're going to reassign her."

Edward pulled on my arm. "Bella, we have to go."

"No." I sobbed, pushing him away.

"Bella." He snapped. Edward spun me around to face him.

"We.

Have.

To.

Leave.

Now."

He said glaring into my eyes. "If they find you here, you know what they will do. You know who they will assign you to."

I looked over at my dad; I didn't want to leave him. Edward caught hold of my chin and forced me to look back at him.

There was a small knock at the door. Jasper was warning us they were almost here.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the back door. He wasn't taking no for an answer. I didn't try to argue with him, there wasn't much point.

"Emmett, go find Alice and go with them. They'll need two witnesses." I heard Esme bark as Edward pulled me out the door.

Emmett stepped out behind us and closed the door. Just at that moment, someone started banging on the front door. We had gotten out just in time.

"Come on." Edward said pulling me and forcing me to run at his side,

We ran down the hill, past the huts and towards the river, where Father Dylan's house lay.

By the time, we reached the house I was breathless. My heart was pounding so hard, I could hear the thumping in my ears.

Edward released my hand, and I leaned against the wall trying to catch my breath as he knocked on the door of the church.

Father Dylan opened the door and looked at us confused. "Edward, what can I do for you?"

"We need you to marry us…" Edward said looking over at me. "Quickly."

Father Dylan glanced in my direction. "Then you better come in."

Edward grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me inside the church, closing and locking the door behind us.

"Do you have witnesses?" Father Dylan asked as he led the way to the main hall.

"Emmett and Alice are on their way."

I followed them into the hall and sat down on a chair. I was still feeling breathless.

Edward led Father Dylan away from me and the two of them spoke in hushed voices, glancing over at me now and then.

I was too much of a mess to worry about what they were saying.

I looked down at my hand, noticing it was stained with blood; my father's blood. I held it up to the light, staring at it.

I couldn't believe he was gone... The last time I had seen him was this morning before work and I had hardly spoken a word to him. Now there was nothing I could do to change that.

"Bella." Edward said snapping me from my thoughts. He knelt down beside me, looking deep into my eyes; his face was full of concern. "It's time."

I nodded. I knew that we had to do this; the last thing I wanted was to be handed over to Mike. I wouldn't be able to suffer a life with him.

Edward stood up and pulled me to my feet. **"**I'm sorry Bella, this isn't the way I planned for this to happen, and I also know it' isn't how you pictured your wedding day."

"It's okay." I said, reaching up and touching his cheek.

He nodded.

Edward led me up to the front of the room where Father Dylan, Emmett and Alice were waiting. I hadn't noticed the two of them come in.

Alice gave me an apologetic smile before she pulled me in for a hug. "I'm sorry about Charlie."

I nodded, not sure what to say back. The pain was still far too raw.

"Shall we begin?" Father Dylan said, not waiting for an answer.

The whole ceremony was a blur. I didn't take in anything anyone said and only responded when Edward nudged me letting me know it was my turn to speak. It was absolutely not the way I had envisioned my wedding day to be.

Then again, I never thought I would be getting married on the same day my father was killed.

My mind was full of images of my father's battered, lifeless body lying on the table.

I had no idea what was going to happen to him now. Were they going to let me bury him? Would I have a chance to say goodbye? I felt tears finally come to my eyes, but they refused to fall.

"Congratulations." Father Dylan said shaking my hand and bringing me from my thoughts. I forced a smile to him.

Was that it?

Was I married now?

I looked over at Edward, he was watching me, worry etched all over his face.

All my life I had dreamed of Edward showing an interest in me, and that one day I would be Mrs Edward Cullen, but he had always been too busy running off doing missions for his father to show me any real attention. Now that it had actually happened, I felt indifferent.

Emmett and Alice proceeded to pull me in for a hug, whispering their congratulations.

"Of course the marriage won't be legal until you consummate- " Father Dylan said, making the room fall quiet.

"-Yes Father." Edward whispered. "I know." He gave the father a cautious look, and then looked over to me.

"Do you require me to witness?" Father Dylan asked.

Edward hesitated.

"They won't be able to denounce the marriage if you have it witnessed. Perhaps your brother will?"

"No!" I snapped. The idea of Emmett watching us having sex freaked me out. I didn't like the idea of anyone watching us, but certainly not him.

Emmett laughed at my reaction.

"Bella, I understand your concern, but," Father Dylan began.

"It's okay, I understand Father." I said, cutting him off. "I mean, I don't understand why things are this way, but I understand what needs to be done to make it legal. I just don't want Emmett to be the one to…"

He nodded, showing that he understood. "The room is just across the hall," he said, pointing to the right. "I will be in the next room, you won't even know that I'm there, and I will only watch long enough to witness what is necessary."

I took a deep breath and nodded. He made it sound like an everyday thing. I wondered how many people he had 'witnessed'. Did he get a kick out of it? I thought watching him. No, he didn't seem like the type.

Edward led me towards the room.

It was just a small room with a single bed in the middle of the floor. I sat down on the bed as he closed the door.

My heart was racing as I watched him walk over to me on the bed. I had never had kissed someone before, let alone had sex.

Edward sat down beside me, cupping my face with his hand. "It's just us, no one else."

I nodded as I looked around the room, wondering where Father Dylan was going to be watching.

Edward pulled my face to look at him. "Just us." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss me.

I moaned as his lips touched mine. I never knew kissing would feel this fantastic. I followed his lead, matching my movements to his.

I jumped as he slid his tongue into my mouth. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do.

"Relax." He whispered in between kisses, as he pushed me back onto the bed.

I tried to make myself relax as I got use to his tongue in my mouth, pushing it back with my own.

I moaned as I felt his warm hand slide under my t-shirt, leaving a trail of tingles as it worked its way up my body. I flinched a little when I felt his hand come to a stop on top of my breast.

He used his fingers to slide the fabric out the way, taking my nipple in between his fingers and gently rubbing it in a circular motion.

It felt so good.

I let out a gasp as he squeezed it tight.

He pulled his lips away from mine as he slid my t-shirt up, revealing my breast.

I watched him, wondering what he was going to do. He took my nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his lips. I arched my back in appreciation. That felt even better than his fingers.

There was a need starting to rise inside of me that I never knew existed. I wanted… No, I needed more of him. I felt as if I might explode if I didn't have him.

My hands moved to his t-shirt, pulling it up over his head. I moaned with delight as I looked at his toned chest. My hands gently running over his muscles, his warm body felt like heaven under my hands.

Edward pulled my top over my head.

His hand reached behind my back, unhooking my bra. He slid if off my arms and tossed it on the floor.

"Perfect." He said smiling down at me.

I grabbed a hold of his neck, pulling him down to me.

I moaned into his mouth as I felt his hand slid up my thigh. I wanted him to touch me where no one ever had. I needed him to touch me.

His hand hesitated inches from my centre. I grabbed hold of his hand and placed it between my legs.

He started to rub me, but it wasn't enough. I could barely feel him through my jeans.

I started unbuttoning them, but he knocked my hand out the way, and unbuttoned them faster than I had.

He moved back, pulling my jeans off my legs in one swift movement.

His hands lingering on my panties as his eyes locked on me. They were drunk with lust.

I watched him as he slowly pulled off my panties. If I didn't know any better, I would have said he was teasing me.

He tossed them on the floor and then he slid back into position, so he was level with me. His lips were once again on mine, kissing me with a newfound hunger.

I arched my body in anticipation as he slid his hand slowly up my thigh, inching closer and closer to my core.

Without warning, he shoved two fingers inside of me, and I called out in pleasure.

"Beautiful." He whispered into my ear.

He kept his fingers still until I grew use to them being there, then he began to move them slowly in and out.

I was a panting, hot mess. I wanted more.

Edward started unzipping his jeans as if he had read my mind. He shook them down to his knees.

I lay there staring at his hard cock. It looked too big to fit inside me.

"I'll go slowly." He promised. His eyes locked with mine, conveying that he didn't want to hurt me.

Edward positioned himself between my legs. I held my breath in anticipation as I fisted the bed sheets below me.

I gasped in pain as he slowly slid himself inside.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded my head as I bit down on my lip. It hurt, but I didn't want him to stop.

My breath caught as he slid himself in fully.

He gave me a minute to adjust before he started to slide in and out.

It hurt to begin with, and then it just felt uncomfortable, as I was starting to enjoy it there was a loud bang outside the door, followed by someone yelling. "You can't go in there."

I looked at Edward; I was scared.

He jumped up and tossed me his t-shirt. "Put it on." He said as he pulled his jeans up.

I pulled the t-shirt over my head, and sorted it, so it covered me. Just as I finished, the door was kicked open.

Two Pluggers walked into the room, followed by Mike and Marcus.

Edward defensively stood in front of me.

"You have no right to be in here." Father Dylan yelled, coming into the room. "This is a private ceremony."

"She's mine." Mike snapped. "He has no right to touch her. I'll see you hanged for this Cullen."

I gripped onto Edward's jeans, scared of what was going to happen.

"They're married—it has been consummated, and I bore witness. He has every right to touch his wife." Father Dylan said coming to stand between us, and the enemy.

"You whore." Mike yelled, taking a step towards us.

Marcus put his hand on his chest, stopping him from moving forward.

"I suggest you watch how you speak to my wife." Edward snarled.

"Enjoy it while you can Cullen, she'll be a widow soon enough." Mike growled.

"Enough." Marcus snapped. "It is done. Let us leave."

Marcus turned to leave the room, shoving Mike along with him.

I couldn't help but think that this had only made things between Mike and me worse. I had seen him angry, and it wasn't a good idea to aggravate him, especially when he was so well connected.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** A huge thank you to every who took the time to let me know they enjoyed Chapter 1. The response I received was outstanding. I was simply blown away.

Thank you to the amazing **SunFlowerFran** & the wonderful **CristinaN** for their continued support and help with my stories. I truly appreciate it.

**Chapter**** 2  
**

I heard the sound of someone opening the door, followed by the sound of boots scuffing across the floor, and then Edward's warm voice. "How is she?"

"She hasn't come out of her bed all day." Esme sighed. "She won't eat … she won't talk. I've lost count the amount of times I've tried."

Now the sound of those same boots were walking towards me, followed by the sound of curtains being drawn back. Then I feel the bed sinking under his weight.

"Bella?" Edward said rubbing his hand up and down my arm. His touch felt soothing, but I wasn't ready to face reality just yet. I kept my eyes closed, hoping he would think that I was sleeping and leave me alone.

Couldn't he give me just one day to mourn my father? One day to withdraw into myself and refuse to accept the fact that he was dead and that I wasn't going to see him ever again. That he wasn't just about to walk in the door and smile at me, and ask how my day went.

Just one day to get my head around the fact that I was now married; that while I was 'consummating' my marriage, less than an hour after my father's death, they had come and taken his body somewhere I wasn't privy to.

I might not ever get to say goodbye.

A single tear drop rolled down my cheek, betraying me and letting him know that I was indeed awake.

"I know you're awake." He whispered.

If I didn't respond maybe, he would just go away.

There were a few moments of silent, and I hoped that he was about to give up.

"Okay then." He sighed as he grabbed hold of my arms, and lifted me from the bed, standing me on my feet.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I roared at him, batting his hands away from me.

"There we go." He smiled. "There's the Bella we all know and love."

I took a step towards the bed, but he moved to block me. "You're going to go for a shower and get something to eat."

"I don't want to." I said trying to sidestep him.

He moved to block me again. "Tough. Charlie wouldn't want you moping around, and I'm not going to let you."

"Esme." I cried, looking to her for support.

"Would you like something to eat before or after your shower?" She smiled at me. She looked rather pleased that her son was bossing me around. I thought women were supposed to stick together.

"Fine." I snapped at them both when I saw they weren't about to let me win.

I stormed out the back door of the hut and headed for the shared toilet, I had been holding a pee in for a rather long time. I knocked on the door to make sure no one was inside it before I entered.

God! I hated this place it stunk, and was always dirty.

I peed as quickly as I could, hurrying out the door, and bumping right into Eric Yorkie.

I jumped back with a look of disgust on my face. "What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped at him. "Isn't there some rich apartment block calling your name?"

"Oh didn't you hear?" Eric laughed. "I got your old house. Yeah, Angela and I just moved in. However, the whole place is a shit heap, and we'll need to throw everything out and redecorate. I think it's infested with lice."

My anger flared, I lifted my fist and smashed it into his jaw. My satisfaction only lasted seconds before the pain shot through my hand, and I realised it probably hurt me a lot more than it hurt him.

"You fucking bitch!" He snapped, taking a step towards me and raising his hand in the air.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled. I turned around to see him only a few feet away from us, heading up the hill. "What the hell is going on?"

He came to a stop at my side, towering over Yorkie who wasn't looking so confident anymore.

Just as Emmett reached us, Edward came out the back door, eyeing all three of us."What's going on?"

"I was just asking the same thing Bro." Emmett said as his eyes firmly locked on Eric.

"The bitch fucking hit me." Eric spat.

"Hey, watch your fucking mouth." Edward shouted at him as he came closer.

"I'm sure you deserved it." Emmett smirked, looking over at me as if he was proud.

"What are you doing here anyway Yorkie?" Edward asked. "You don't belong here."

"Bastards gave him my house." I muttered as I walked past them all and headed into the house. I left Edward and Emmett staring after me.

When I walked inside, I felt so full of anger I didn't know what to do. My hands were shaking as tears streamed down my cheeks. I wanted to hurt something or someone.

I couldn't believe they had given my home to Eric. I knew Mike had something to do with it. It was his sick way of trying to send me a message.

Eric and Angela already had a flat of their own in the undamaged part of town. They didn't need another house, and it wasn't like their kind usually mingled with ours.

I wanted to put an end to this. I wanted Mike to leave me alone for good. I had to send him a message.

That was when I remembered where they kept the knives. I had seen Edward get one before. I slid under the kitchen table and moved towards the loose floorboard where I knew they kept their stash.

"Bella?" Esme called out as she came back into the room, her voice laced with concern. "What's going on? What are you doing?"

She went quiet as she saw me pop the floorboard open, and pull out a knife. Then I heard her move quickly to the back door and call out for Edward.

He came in the door just as I got up onto my feet. His eyes scanned my body, wondering what was going on. They stopped on my hand when he spotted the knife.

"And what do you plan to do with that?" Edward asked.

Esme was standing behind Edward watching us silently, wondering what was happening.

"I've had enough. I'm going to end this." I muttered walking towards the door.

"Bella put the knife down." Edward said taking a step towards me.

"Out of my way Edward," I growled.

Just at that moment, Emmett came in the back door and eyed the knife in my hand. "Looks as if we'll need to find a new hiding spot."

"I'm not going to let you go out there and do something stupid. What do you think you're going to accomplish by stabbing Yorkie? Do you think Mike will just back down? Don't pretend you're that stupid Bella, because I know you're not." Edward scowled at me.

"Edward's right, he's not worth it Bells." Emmett said.

I glared at them both before walking over to the table and stabbing the knife into it. I sat down on a stool, feeling defeated, I knew they wouldn't let me leave the house.

"What happened?" Esme asked, eyeing me.

Emmett closed the door and took a seat at the table while Edward came over to me and pulled the knife out of the worn, pitted wood, and then passed it over to his brother.

"They gave Bella's house to Yorkie." Edward said taking the stool beside me and rubbing his hand up and down my back, trying to soothe me.

I wanted to shake him off, I was still angry with him, but he pulled me to him, and it was easier just to let it go**.**I rested my head in the crook of his neck, and he wrapped his arms around me. It felt nice; it felt as if I was home.

It was Sunday, our only day of rest, and the boys were off on some 'mission'. I had been left at home with Alice and Rose while Esme had gone out to fetch the weekly rations.

Usually on a Sunday, my dad would be out all day, and I would spend the day curled up with a good book escaping from life. Now, with so many of us living here in such a small space, that wasn't an option. There were only two rooms in the hut. One of them was Esme and Carlisle's bedroom. The other was the main room where the rest of us slept, lived and ate. There was no escaping in this hut.

I missed the quiet.

"I think I'll go out for a walk." I said getting up off my bed.

"We'll come with you." Alice said setting her hand of cards down on the table.

"No, it's okay. I could do with some alone time." I really didn't want either of them coming with me. I liked Alice and Rose, but I wasn't used to living with them, and their personalities were becoming a little overbearing.

"But Edward said not to let you out alone."

"Edward doesn't own me." I snapped. I felt bad for snapping at her afterwards. It wasn't her fault, she idolized her brother and was only doing as he asked. "I coped just fine, long before Edward came into my life." I tried to assure her, but I hated how controlling he had started to become.

"It's okay Alice." Rose said reaching over and touching her hand. "I'm sure Bella will be fine on her own."

"Thanks Rose." I appreciated her support. "I'll be back before they get home anyway." I said winking at Alice. I headed out the door before either one of them changed their mind.

I was only a few steps outside when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Angela hurrying out of my house towards me. I turned back around and continued on my path. I wasn't interested in anything she had to say, she was one of them.

"Bella, please, wait." I heard her call after me, followed by the sound of her footsteps running towards me.

I spun around to face her, wondering why she had a sudden interest to talk to me. "Hi." She smiled when she came to stop in front of me. Her face showed her hurt when she realised that I wasn't going to greet her back.

"I've been waiting to speak to you since Thursday. I wanted to apologies for the way Eric spoke to you." I just stared at her. It was rude of me, but I wasn't sure what she was expecting. We came from different sides of the track, and she had never made the effort to speak to me before, so why now?

"I've kept some of your things if you want to come around and collect them. I hid them from Eric so he wouldn't throw them out."

"Oh … thanks." I didn't know what to say—maybe I had misjudged her? Though the voice in my head told me I shouldn't trust her just yet.

"Do you want to collect them now?" She asked, almost sounding hopeful.

"Actually I'm just heading out on an errand. Is it okay if I collect them later?" Part of me thought it could be a trap. I would rather go around and collect them on my terms when she wasn't expecting me. That way I knew no one would be likely to jump out on me.

"Sure." She replied, though she looked rather disappointed. "Can you make sure Eric isn't in before you come round? I don't think he'd appreciate me keeping them for you."

"I will." I smiled at her.

"Bella?"

"Mmmm?"

"Be careful, Mike has people watching you." I watched her turn around and head back to the house before I had the chance to ask her who or how she knew I was being followed.

I felt jumpy for the rest of the walk. I kept looking over my shoulder, wondering who was out there watching me.

I hurried through the run down streets rather than strolled. I kept my head down and avoided looking in the direction of anyone, worried that they might be working for him. In the end I cut my walk short.

Instead of going home more relaxed, I ended up going home more wound up. Why was Mike dragging this out? I was married now; didn't he see that it was over?

I didn't tell Edward anything when he arrived home. I knew it would only make him angry and probably add to his possessiveness and worry. I had to be careful, or he would have me escorted everywhere I went, and that wasn't something I wanted, or that I could live with.

* * *

Plugger is a nickname people use for the Government Enforcers

What inspired the nickname 'Plugger'?

**Urban Dictionary -** Plugger as in a "dead eye dick" or a good shot. Someone who will rarely miss! Someone who is feared!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone for their reviews/alerts/favs.

As always thank you to **SunFlowerFran** & **CristinaN.** I wouldn't be able to do this without you x

**Chapter**** 3**

Since Sunday, I had constantly been feeling on edge. I was forever looking over my shoulder wondering whether someone was out there watching me as Angela had implied.

The paranoia was making me irritable. I had been snapping at everyone in the house for the slightest thing. My mood hadn't gone unnoticed. Esme had tried to speak to me on several occasions, even Carlisle had tried, but I refused to let everyone know what was bothering me.

I hoped they would have put my mood down to my dad's death, but they didn't seem to be buying that theory.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts as I made my way home from work that I never noticed that Mike was waiting for me at the corner.

I looked up just as he made a grab for me. He caught hold of my arms and pushed me against the wall. He sneered down at me, taking all of me in. "I hate that he's had his hands on you."

"Let go of me." I snapped, trying to shove him off. "You'll get into trouble with the Pluggers. I'm a married woman, and you're breaking the law."

He laughed at me. "You really have no clue, do you? I am the fucking law."

"Just because your dad is one of them doesn't mean you're the law or above it. If Eleazar got word of how-"

"-Eleazar doesn't give a fuck, and next month, when I'm promoted to a Plugger, there isn't going to be shit that you or your hubby can do."

I froze at what he had just said**.** If they made Mike into an enforcer, I knew things were going to go from bad to worse. I knew he would follow through on his threat to make me a widow. It was just like Charlie all over again.

No one would talk to me about what happened that day, but I was starting to think that my dad's death was planned by Mike and his father. Caius had taken my dad out of the equation for the benefit of his son. Mike wanted to own me, but the Cullens had beaten him to it and married me off to Edward.

"Aw did I make you upset?" He mocked me before lowering his head into my hair and taking a deep inhale.

I lifted my leg and launched my knee at his balls. I watched as he doubled over in pain. A satisfied smirk played on my lips as I pushed past him and ran as fast as I could towards the hut.

"Come back here you little bitch!" I heard him yell after me.

I raced in the house and slammed the door shut, leaning against it as I tried to catch my breath for a second. When I turned around, six pairs of eyes were watching me. Everyone was already home, and sitting down to dinner.

I hurried towards my bed before anyone had a chance to quiz me. I wasn't in the mood to talk or explain what had just happened.

"Is everything okay?" Esme asked getting up from her seat.

"Fine." I snapped as I drew the curtain closed.

I flopped down on the bed holding my head in my hands, trying to calm myself down.

I heard the sound of a stool scraping along the floor.

"Edward, just leave her be." Esme begged.

"No. I've had enough of this." Edward snapped.

I heard his feet stomping towards me. I jumped as he yanked the curtain open, almost pulling it off the wall.

"What's wrong with you?" He growled.

"Nothing." I said looking down at my hands.

"Bella, don't fucking lie to me. You've been snapping everyone's head off for days."

"Just leave me alone." I mumbled, turning my back towards him.

He lifted me up, turning me around and pinning me against the wall. "Talk to me. Now." He demanded as he stared at me intensely.

"Get your hands off me." I shouted, trying to wriggle free of his grasp.

"Not until you tell me what is going on." He said pushing me harder into the wall, though not hard enough to hurt me.

"Things didn't go well for the last person that manhandled me." I spat at him. "I suggest you take your fucking hands off me now."

"What are you talking about? Who's been manhandling you?"

"No one. Just forget it." I said trying to step past him.

He put his arm in my path. "You're not going anywhere until you start giving me answers."

"Just let me go." I screamed at him, hitting his chest.

"No." He snapped, stopping my hand.

Tears started to run down my cheeks. I turned my head away from him so he couldn't see me cry. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes. "Please Bella. Who was touching you? Or do I even need to ask?"

I tried to shake my head free from his grasp, but he wouldn't let me. "Fine, it was Mike." I sobbed.

"What did he do to you?" He snarled.

"He was waiting for me after work … He shoved me against the wall and told me he didn't like that you had touched me … Satisfied?"

"Is that all?" He asked sternly.

"Yes." I gasped. I tried to shake my head free of his grasp, but he still refused to let me go.

"Bella?"

"Fine!" I could see he wasn't going to let me go until I told him everything. "Angela warned me on Sunday that Mike has people watching me."

"What was Angela doing here on Sunday?" He asked as he looked between his sister and me.

"She wasn't here." I answered.

"Then how did you speak to her?" He looked confused.

"I was out." He shot glares over at Alice and Rose.

"I'm a big girl Edward." I spat at him, finally shaking free of his grip. "I can look after myself. I've been doing it for years, long before you ever showed an interest in me."

He ignored my last comment and took a step towards the table. "You coming Em?"

Emmett grinned at him as he jumped up from his seat. "Hell yeah!"

I knew he was going to look for Mike. I grabbed his arm as he walked towards the door. "Edward you can't. Just leave it, please." I begged him.

Edward turned around and removed my hand from his arm, placing a kiss on my head. "Stay here Brown eyes."

"No!" I screamed, running in front of him, I stood between him and the door. "He wants to kill you Edward."

Emmett laughed from behind me. "Have a little faith B."

"I'll be fine." Edward said before picking me up and moving me out of his way.

"They're going to make him a Plugger." I yelled after him in one last desperate attempt.

I watched as the two of them walked out the back door and closed it behind them.

My heart was pounding, and my hands were shaking. I felt as if I was going to throw up.

"Come sit down Bella and have something to eat." Esme said as she came to my side, guiding me towards the table.

I squirmed out of her hands and ran towards the back door.

"Bella, come back here." Carlisle shouted sternly.

I ignored him and headed out the door. I saw no sign of Edward, so I ran around to the front of the building. I saw him up ahead. He was walking down the street with Emmett. They stopped outside the Hale's house, knocking the door.

I ran towards him as fast as I could, catching up to him just as Jasper came out the door. The three of them turned to look at me. Jasper eyed me suspiciously.

"Go home Bella." Edward ordered before he turned and started walking down the path. Emmett and Jasper followed him without a word.

"Don't do it." I called after Edward, but he continued on walking. I thought about getting down on my knees and begging him to stay, but I knew he wouldn't listen.

I watched as they turned around the corner and out of sight.

I thought about turning back and heading home, but I couldn't sit at home waiting, wondering if Edward was okay or if the Pluggers had caught him in the act.

I knew what they were going to do, and even though I didn't like the thought of it, part of me wanted to watch Mike suffer after all the times he had harassed me.

I followed them, keeping my distance so they wouldn't know I was there. I ducked out of sight every so often, paranoid that they would catch me. If they knew I was there, they never gave any indications.

They had talked with several different people before they headed in the direction of the old part of town.

I was excited and nervous. I had never been to this area of the town before. I had always had the impression that our kind weren't welcome here.

They stopped at a house on a place called Mountain Meadow Drive. The street looked like a wasteland, with only a few houses remaining, and the ones that still stood were in a poor state of repair.

The three of them went up to the door. I knelt down behind an old burned out car so they couldn't see me. My heart was in my mouth at the thought of being caught. I knew Edward would be furious with me.

Jasper knocked on the door, and a boy about my own age answered. A few words were spoken before Jasper handed him a package, and then the boy let the door swing open, inviting them in.

Emmett went into the house by himself while the other two waited outside.

A few seconds later he came back out dragging Mike along with him. He tossed Mike out into the street as if he were a ragdoll.

Mike scrambled to his feet. He looked terrified as he watched the three of them circle towards him. "What the fuck is going on Cullen?" He roared.

"Bella told me you have been bothering her. How many times do I need to tell you to stay the fuck away from her?" Edward roared as the three of them stopped moving now that they had him trapped.

What did Edward mean how many times? Had he spoken to Mike about it before? How did he know that Mike bothered me? I had never told him.

I had a thousand questions running through my head, all of them demanding to be answered. I only hoped that Edward would give me a chance to ask them later.

All my life I had always thought that Edward was never interested in me. Could I have been wrong?

"Stay the fuck away from me Cullen, I mean it." Mike roared, snapping my attention back to the scene in front of me.

"Did you touch her?" Edward asked as he took a step towards him. "Bella said you put your hands on her."

"I did no such thing. The little bitch is lying." Mike spat.

I saw a flash of anger cross Edward's face as he swung his fist at Mike, punching him in the nose. Mike fell backward, landing on the ground.

"You fucking hit me." Mike squealed. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"No." Edward said, getting down into Mikes face. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Mike started to laugh, but Edward cut him off as he grabbed hold of his shirt and lifted him closer as he punched him continuously with his other hand.

I had never seen this side to Edward before, but I liked it, no I loved it. I loved that he was protective of me. It ignited all sorts of strange, exciting feelings inside of me.

"You stay the fuck away from her. Do I make myself clear?" Edward shouted once he had finished hitting him. Mike nodded his head. "If I hear you've gone anywhere near her again then the next time I'm coming to break your fucking legs. I don't care who your daddy is or what name badge they slap on you. You're nothing, but a fucking coward. Everyone can see right through you, you pathetic piece of shit."

Edward dropped him onto the ground and proceeded to kick him several times in the stomach. I could hear the wind getting knocked out of Mike, and a small smile played on my lips.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught my attention. I quickly turned around to see three Pluggers at the bottom of the street, headed our way.

I jumped out from behind the car and started running towards Edward. My only concern was getting him out of here before they hurt him or took him away.

Edward looked up as I ran towards him. He looked surprised to see me.

"Pluggers." I cried breathlessly as I came to a stop in front of him.

He glanced behind me and quickly grabbed my hand. The four of us started running back towards the house.

"Get them!" I heard Mike yell weakly after us, followed by the sound of the Pluggers' boots running along the ground.

As we ran down the side of the house Emmett hammered on one of the windows, by the time we reached the back door, four people were hurrying out of it and running by our side.

At a quick glance I saw it was three boys and a girl, they all looked to be roughly my age, but I had never seen any of them before which I found was odd.

"Run Bella." Edward ordered as he gripped my hand tighter and yanked on my arm, making me run faster.

We all raced through the back garden of the house and into the forest behind it.

Once everyone was under the cover of the trees it was as if everyone seemed to split up. Before long everyone else was gone, and there was only Edward and I left running.

We had been running for a few minutes before Edward pulled us to a sudden stop. He pinned me with his body against a large oak tree and clamped his hand over my mouth. "Stay quiet" He whispered as he listened to the woods around us.

I stood quietly watching him, wondering what was going to happen to us.

Were they going to find us?

Had the others already been caught?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: **Thank you to the amazing** SunFlowerFran **& the amazing** CristinaN**

AND all of you guys for reading x

**Chapter**** 4**

Even though I had been terrified out of my mind, I had never felt so alive.I didn't think I could go back to the old, boring Bella now that I had a taste of this life.

I stood watching Edward as I listened to the thumping of my heart. All this excitement had filled me with lust. I wanted to feel him, touch him … to kiss him … have him.

He eventually removed his hand from my mouth and took a step back, unpinning me from the tree. I grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him back to me. "Kiss me." I whispered to him. I couldn't believe I was being so bold.

He turned to look at me in shock. He shook his head and removed my hands from his shirt. "Not now." He whispered going back into defence mode as he looked around the woods for any sign of danger.

I wasn't willing to give up that easily. I grabbed hold of the neck of his t-shirt and pulled his head towards me. "I want you to kiss me." I pouted.

He leaned in and placed a small peck on my lips.

Anchoring my hands around the back of his neck, I held him there before he had a chance to move away. I moved my lips to his, forcing my tongue inside his mouth.

I could feel his resistance for a second before he was pushing me against the tree. His hands cupping my face as our kiss deepened.

My whole body felt as though it was on fire. I needed him.

I roughly ran my hands through his hair, as my body rocked towards his.

"Touch me." I mumbled into his mouth.

"What? No." Edward said as he pulled away from me. He took a step backward, trying to catch his breath. "I won't have sex with you up against some old tree while covered in Mike's blood if that's what you were thinking."

"I don't mind." I whispered, taking a step towards him. I ran my hand through his hair as I placed a trail of kiss down his neck.

He gently pushed me away from him. "But I do. You deserve better than that."

"Isn't that for me to decide?" I said taking a step towards him. I popped open two buttons on my shirt, revealing my bra. I bit my lip as I smiled coyly at him.

Edward moaned. "God, you're going to be the death of me, woman."

I smiled as he shoved me back against the tree. His hands roamed to my breasts, massaging them through my bra. I rolled my head back in ecstasy as he moved his head down, placing kisses all over my chest.

He slipped my bra to the side and took my nipple in his mouth. I bit down on my lip to stop myself from crying out. My body bucked towards him, silently screaming for more.

He had turned me into a panting, hot mess, and I loved it.

I grabbed his hair and pulled his head to mine. His eyes were drunk on lust as he gazed over me, looking as though he wanted me, needed me. I wanted him to always look at me that way.

Our lips crashed together as his hand moved back to my nipple, pinching it between his fingers. I moaned loudly into his mouth, unable to hold it in.

I started pulling up his t-shirt when I suddenly saw a glint of silver slide around his throat.

We both froze at the same time, wondering what was happening.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I pulled my head back and saw Emmett standing behind him. "I could have been a Plugger, and you both would have been dead."

"Right— you've made your fucking point. Get your knife off me." Edward growled at him.

Emmett removed the knife and Edward took a step back. "Divert your fucking eyes." He shouted as he turned around and pushed him to face the other way.

Emmett gave me smirk before he turned.

I leaned against a tree, trying to catch my breath. I had a huge smile on my face. What I had just experienced with Edward was amazing, but I wanted more.

Edward turned to look at me with a big smile plastered on his face, too. He shook his head. "Cover up. We have to go."

Edward kissed my cheek before he took my hand in his. He took a step forward and shoved Emmett. "Let's go."

Emmett fell into step with us, laughing to himself. "My little sister's a sex kitten. Who would've known?"

I looked at him in disgust. "That's just creepy."

The two of them laughed at me.

I wasn't amused.

We walked along the forest quietly for a few minutes before Emmett turned to Edward. "I warned you she would follow us."

I cringed. Did he have to bring that up right now?

Edward glared at me. "I told you to go home."

I gave him my cutest smile, hoping it would distract him from his anger.

"You could have gotten yourself in trouble or worse." He ranted. "When I tell you to go home I want you to do just that." He stopped walking, pulling me to a halt. "Do you hear me?"

I squirmed out of his grasp. "Yeah … I hear you. The thing is, my dad and I never did the whole 'the man's the boss' thing. I wasn't brought up like that." I said shaking my head and walking on.

Edward grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Yeah well, Charlie's not here now, and you're married to me." I flinched at his words. I knew my dad wasn't here, and I didn't need him to remind me. "It's my job to keep you safe, and I can't do that unless you listen to me." He stared at me, looking for a response. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't about to cower to him whether he was my husband or not.

He sighed in frustration. "Bella, please, just tell me that you're going to listen to me next time … If I ask you to stay in the house then, it's for a reason."

"Yeah and what was today's reason? You didn't want me to see you kick the shit out of Mike?" I shouted back at him.

"No, I didn't want you to see that." He muttered.

"And what exactly did you mean by 'how many times do I need to tell you to stay the fuck away from her?' Since when did you start giving a shit about me?" I shouted at him.

"I've always given a shit about you." He sighed.

"Yeah well, you had a funny way of showing it." I snapped.

Edward made a grab for my hand, but I dodged out of his reach and turned around, marching along the direction in which we were headed.

"Nice." Emmett said sarcastically. I heard his thumping steps behind me. "Hey baby B, wait up."

"Fuck off Emmett." I snapped at him. I was pissed, and I just wanted to be alone.

I heard Edward laughed.

We continued walking through the forest for about another twenty minutes before we came upon Jasper with the four people that fled from the house. I slowed down as we approached them, not wanting to meet them on my own. I had no idea who any of these people were, and the voice in the back of my head told me they could be working for Mike. After all, he had come out of that house.

Edward caught up to me. He placed his hand on the small of my back to reassure me it was okay. "I need to go change out of these clothes and wash away Mike's blood. I want you to stay here until I come back."

"Why can't I come with you?" I frowned at him. Why was he going to leave me with strangers?

"Because it's safer for you if you stay here. We won't be long. I promise."

I glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice. "Alec, can you keep an eye on Bella till we get back?"

"Sure." The boy with the short brown hair answered as he glanced at me. I think he was the one that answered the door.

I sighed, sinking down at the base of a tree a few feet away from the group. I watched as Edward, Emmett & Jasper walked away. I couldn't help, but feel that they were leaving me here to be murdered. I stared after them until they were out of sight. I hoped they wouldn't be long.

The group continued on with their conversation as if I wasn't there, and from the way they were talking they all seemed to be friends.

I sat drawing pictures in the dirt with a twig, trying to kill time. After a while, I got the feeling that someone was watching, and when I looked up the redheaded girl was staring at me.

"So you're Bella." She said when my eyes met hers. Her tone sounded harsh, she spoke to me as if I were someone she disliked.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I muttered.

"As in Mike's Bella?" She chuckled.

"What?" I asked, turning to look at her in disgust. "I've never been Mike's anything … Nor will I ever be." I spat.

"She knows that." Alec assured me. "Just ignore her. She's just snarky cause she needs a fix." He went into his pocket and pulled out a bag of white powder, and tossed it towards her.

I watched as she emptied a small amount of the powder onto the top of her hand. Then she held one side of her nose closed while she snorted the powder through the other. She threw her head back when she was finished as her eyes rolled back in her head.

I stared at her.

I had never seen anyone do that before. "What is it?" I asked, not caring if I sounded dumb.

"It's just coke." She said waving the bag at me. "You want to try some?"

"No, she doesn't" I looked up to see Emmett walking back towards us.

"I can speak for myself." I snapped at him.

"Here." The girl said, tossing the bag towards me.

Emmett caught the bag in mid-air. "I said she doesn't want to try it." He shouted at her. He stuffed the bag into his jeans.

I glared at Emmett; he was just as bad as Edward was with his over protectiveness.

"Glare at me all you want B, but Edward would go fucking mental if you put any of that crap up your nose."

"What's it got to do with Edward?" The girl asked with a frown on her face.

"Bella is Edward's wife." Emmett said smirking at her.

"No fucking way! Why her?"

"Hey!" Emmett yelled at her. "Show some fucking respect; she's Charlie's daughter."

I had no idea what he meant by that, but it shut her up for a while.

It seemed to take forever for Edward and Jasper to return. By the time, they arrived it was already starting to get dark.

I jumped to my feet as I saw them walking towards us. "Can we go?" I asked Edward exasperated.

He looked over at Emmett who shrugged. "In a minute," he said to me before he walked past me to Alec. "It's safe for you to return to town, but Mike is out for blood, so make sure you have an airtight alibi."

Alec got up and pulled Edward in for a man hug. "Thanks man."

"No worries." Edward said. "If you need anything you know how to contact us."

"Will do."

The others got up, and everyone said their goodbyes. As the girl passed me, she stopped to look at me. "We should hang out sometime."

I stared at her, unsure what to say. I suppose I should have said something like 'yeah, that would be great', even if I didn't mean it, but I didn't.

She glared at me when I didn't respond and hurried after her group.

"What was that about?" Edward asked, eyeing me.

I shrugged. I wasn't about to get into it with him. I just wanted to go home.

Emmett went into his pocket and pulled out a bag of Coke. "Tanya was trying to get Bella high."

Edward angrily grabbed the bag from him, glaring at me.

"Don't look at me like that." I yelled at him. "I didn't ask to try it, and I didn't even say I would." I turned to Emmett and slapped his chest. "You're nothing but a fucking troublemaker." He just laughed at me.

He thought everything was a joke.

I turned and started marching through the trees.

"Stay away from Tanya." Edward warned me.

"I will." I snapped.

"Home's this way." I turned to see him pointing to the right. I sighed and started stomping in that direction.

**A/N: **

I know some of you have been asking for more info about Edward & Bella, as well as how the world came to be as it was. It is coming. I will work it into the story at the right moment and time.

I also wanted to Rec CristinaN's story - The Devil In Me. - The devil is charming, sweet and manipulative and he always get's what he wants no matter the cost. A dark story of love.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: **Sorry this one has took as long. I wasn't in the best of health last month. I hope you enjoy it.

**SunflowerFran** & **CristinaN** add the magic.

**Chapter**** 5**

I woke up to the sound of voices outside.

It was dark, so I knew it had to be sometime during the night. I had no idea who would be outside our hut at this hour, but I had a feeling that something wasn't right. I was just about to wake Edward when the sound of doors being kicked opened, were followed by the sound of boots thumping along the floor.

I screamed as our curtains were ripped from the wall. A dark figure grabbed Edward and pulled him from our bed. I tried to grab him, but my fingers slipped through his, and I was left clutching at air.

"What the hell is going on here?" Carlisle roared.

I stepped out the bed and slowly made my way into the main room. The hut was dark, with only a few candles burning, but I could make out the figures in the room.

The Pluggers had come for us.

I saw Carlisle standing by his bedroom door, and Esme was at his side. Both of them look confused and frightened at the scene taking place before them, but I knew they both knew why they were here. They knew what Edward had done.

Edward was pinned against the dining table by two enforcers as they tied his hands behind his back. He wasn't resisting them. I didn't understand why he wasn't struggling to get free. Why wasn't he fighting to stay with me?

His eyes locked with mine as he mouthed the words 'It's going to be okay.'

I started crying.

I failed to see how it was going to be okay.

I heard a shout and looked towards the direction it came from. Two Pluggers were also pushing Emmett against the wall as a third was trying to bind his hands together. He wasn't making it easy for them. They were struggling to overpower him.

Alice came to my side. She wrapped her arms around me seeking comfort. Her full body was shaking. She was just as terrified as I was.

Rose moved to stand by us; however, she seemed oddly calm. "Whatever happens, stay quiet, and don't draw attention to yourself." She warned.

Just then, Caius came stomping into the hut as if he owned the house. I glared at him with hatred as he came to a stop in front of Carlisle. He had killed my father, and I wanted him to pay—those were the only thoughts that ran through my mind.

"I have a warrant for the arrest of your two sons." He said shoving a piece of paper at Carlisle.

"Under what charge?" Carlisle asked as he grabbed the paper and started searching it for answers.

"They assaulted my son." He hissed.

"Do you have any proof?" Carlisle asked as he continued to scan the page.

Caius didn't reply. Instead, he walked over to Edward. A smug smile played on his lips as he looked down at him. "You're not such a hotshot now, are you boy?"

"Go fuck yourself." Edward let out a growl before he spat at him.

The spit landed on Caius's face. He sneered at Edward as he wiped it off. "You'll regret that boy." He said as he lifted his hand and struck Edward across the face.

I let out a yelp. Rose and Alice clutched onto me, keeping me in place.

"I don't see the name of any witnesses on here." Carlisle said coming over to where Caius was standing.

Caius turned to glare at him. "My son is witness enough."

"I disagree." Carlisle said shoving the paper back at Caius. "You know as well as I do that Eleazar will throw the case out if you have no one to confirm this allegation."

"I'll have a confession by the time it comes to trail." Caius snapped.

No, I mentally screamed. I wouldn't let him hurt Edward. I would do anything I could to stop that from happening.

"Edward has an alibi." I said taking a step forward.

Alice and Rose clutched onto me, trying to pull me back. "Shush Bella." Rose whispered.

Caius turned to glare at me. "No one gave you permission to speak."

"This is my house. I don't need permission to speak." I snapped. I had no idea where my confidence was coming from, but I didn't care. All I knew was I had to save him. "Edward was with me all night. So I know that he didn't assault your son."

"I should have you beaten for your insolence." Caius snarled.

Edward started to struggle against the enforcers who were holding him down.

"You will do no such thing. The girl is right, this is her home, and she does have the freedom to speak as she pleases." Carlisle said putting himself between us both.

"I am a Government Enforcer. I demand respect." Caius yelled.

"You're right, I'm sorry. But since you're here I would like to report a crime, or are you too busy? Perhaps I should take my grievances to Aro?" I said hoping to piss him off even more.

"What are you talking about you foolish girl?" Caius snapped.

"I'm being sexually harassed. I am a married woman, and you know how greatly it is frowned upon in our society for a man to touch another man's property." I cringed at the word property, it was not how I saw myself, but I would do or say anything if it would help Edward.

I could tell by the expression on his face that he knew what I was talking about, and he didn't look pleased.

"Aren't you going to ask me who the accused is so you can arrest him? Or should I speak with Aro in the morning?"

"You're nothing but a filthy, lying, little whore." Caius seethed.

"I will not put up with you calling my daughter names like that." Carlisle said glaring at him.

"I'm sure there has been plenty of people who have witnessed Mike manhandling me … I wonder how willing they would be to testify?" I said pretending to speak to myself. "I'm also guessing Aro would be interested in looking into my father's death, especially when I tell him about your ploy to make me Mike's wife."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caius said, but his face told another story. He was cornered, and he knew it.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should wake him just now." I took a step towards the door.

Caius pushed Carlisle out the way so that he could block my path. He stood towering above me. He was struggling to keep control of his rage, but we both knew that he had too many witnesses. He couldn't risk hitting me.

"Don't you dare touch her." Edward yelled as he fought against his captors.

"Perhaps he should look into the allocation of my old house while he's at it?" I said smiling up at him because I knew that I had won.

Caius took a step towards me, forcing me to step backwards.

Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You have too many eyes watching you."

Caius paused.

He looked around the room, and then sighed in defeat. "Leave them." He said as he started walking towards the front door.

"What?" One of the Pluggers asked him, obviously upset by his decision.

"You heard me." He growled. "Leave them." He turned and marched out the hut.

I watched as the rest of the enforcers followed suit.

The second they were gone I raced over to Edward and threw my arms around him. I started sobbing. I had been so close to losing him. I never wanted to experience that feeling again.

Carlisle came over with a knife and cut Edward's hands free before he turned to me. "Charlie would be proud to see how you just handled yourself. You saved the lives of both of my boys. Thank you." He pulled me in for a hug.

I wrapped my arms around him.

I felt worthy to get his approval.

The minute he let me go Edward grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. "Don't you ever put yourself in danger like that again." He warned. "Do you hear me? I don't care what happens to me as long as you're safe."

He placed a kiss on my forehead and pulled me to his chest. "I thought he was going to hurt you, and there was nothing I could do."

"But he didn't" I whispered as I closed my eyes, taking a moment to enjoy being in his arms.

**Saturday**

When I got out of work, Edward was standing by the door waiting for me. I smiled as I walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

He hooked his hand around my neck and pulled me close, kissing my forehead. "Can't I come and walk my wife home?"

"I'm not complaining." I said as he let go of my neck, sipping his hand into mine. "I was just wondering how you managed to get off from work early enough to come get me."

Edward beamed a sneaky smile. "I have my ways." He said as he lifted my hand and kissed it.

We silently followed the crowd of workers down the road. I was just happy to be with him.

When it came to our junction I automatically headed towards the road leading to our hut, but Edward pulled me back. I raised my eyebrow at him, wondering what he was doing.

"I thought we could go for a walk."

I looked at him surprised. He hadn't gone out of his way to spend any time with me since we had gotten married a week ago. Why did he choose to do it today?

"I mean … Only if you want to." He said looking a little hurt at my hesitation.

I grinned at him. "I'd like that."

Edward didn't speak much as he led the way down the hill, towards the old part of town; his mind seemed to be somewhere else. I walked along patiently hoping that he would share with me whatever it was that was bothering him.

Edward didn't seem any closer to opening up as we headedinto the destroyed area of town. So I decided to try and strike up a conversation, and hopefully get him talking.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." He said offering me a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes.

I started to get worried. The further we got into town the more he seemed uneasy.

What was he up to?

What was wrong?

What had happened?

After a few more minutes, he came to a stop in front of a derelict office building.

I looked at him, wondering what was going on.

He took both my hands in his and looked deep into my eyes. "I found out where they'rekeeping Charlie."

I gaped at him.

What did he mean he had found Charlie?

Where was he?

I looked over at the building.

Was my father in there?

My heart started racing. I felt nauseous, and my legs felt unsteady.

"I thought you might like a chance to say goodbye." I nodded my head as tears overwhelmed my eyes. I had given up all hope of ever being able to say goodbye to my dad. There was nothing I wanted more than to see him one last time.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"We have a spot in the woods where we are going to take him to be buried."

I nodded, not actually taking in what he was saying. I let go of Edward's hands and took a step towards the building, but he pulled me back.

"I need you to understand that he has been gone for over a week." I looked at him, not honestly sure what he meant. "His body has started to decompose … He won't look like your dad."

I shook my head. "He's still going to look like my dad."

"His body has started giving off an extremely strong odour. It may be too much for you … This might not be the way you want to remember him." His face was full of concern.

"I want to see him."

He nodded his head. "I thought that would be your answer."

I leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for finding him."

I turned and looked at the building. I took a deep breath and forced my legs forward.

As much as I wanted to see my dad, I was terrified what he might look like. I knew Edward was right. This might not be how I wanted to remember him, but I had to see him.

I walked up the steps, and paused at the front door, taking a moment to gather my strength before I headed inside.

As soon as I walked inside the stench hit me like a ton of bricks. I thought I had felt sick before, but it was nothing like this. My stomach began to hurl as I tried to force the sick back down. I slumped sideways against the door.

I don't think I had ever smelled anything more putrid in all my life; it was like a mixture of rotten food and sewer waste. The smell was so strong it burned my nose and stung my eyes.

Edward pulled the door open and put his hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to do this."

"I do." I said nodding my head.

Edward went into his pocket and pulled out a thick rag. "This will help a little." He put it around my face tying it over my mouth and nose.

I held it against my face, trying to inhale the smell from the rag rather the stench in the room.

"He's in the room to the left."

I nodded and made my way, pausing at the doorway, looking around the room. It had an old worn mattress in one corner, and the rest of the room was scattered with litter. It looked as if someone had lived here at some point in time.

My dad was lying on the floor by the open window. He had a plastic sheet covering him.

I started crying.

I couldn't believe that they had just dumped him here. Did they ever plan to move him or were they just going to leave him here to rot?

I walked over and dropped down to my knees as I slowly rolled the sheet down to his shoulders.

I gasped at what I saw.

Edward was right; he didn't look like my dad. I could see the resemblance, but he was far from the man I remembered.

His face was a shade of something in between black and blue. His skin has blisters forming on the surface; it looked fragile; as if it might peel off at the slightest touch.

His eyes … His eyes were still open. They were cold and empty.

I didn't want to remember him this way. I didn't think I ever would be able to forget those eyes.

I shakily put my hand out and moved it over his eyes, gently pushing them closed.

He looked more restful this way, more at peace.

I sat for several minutes just staring at his lifeless body. I still couldn't believe that he was gone. I half expected him to jump up and shout 'fooled you kiddo.'

I wished he would.

"You were supposed to live until you were an old man." I muttered bitterly.

I started crying again. "I feel as though I never honestly knew the real you … It feels as if we were living a false life … That I never got to meet the real Charlie. It seems everyone knew you better than I did." I wrapped my arms around my chest as pain washed over me. "Why did you shut me out Dad? I have so many questions I want to ask you, but now you're gone. You left me."

I started howling. My heart felt as if it had been ripped out my chest.

He was gone, and he was never coming back.

Edward came into the room. He got down on the floor and pulled me into his arms, holding onto me tightly. "It's gonna be okay." He whispered into my hair as he gently rocked me back and forth.

I had no idea how long we sat like that, but after a while, I managed to calm myself. That's when there was a knock at the door.

We both looked around to see Emmett and Jasper standing in the doorway. Emmett looked apologetic. "We have to get moving if we're going to make it there before dark."

Edward turned to me. He tucked my hair behind my ear as he studied my face. "Let's go and put him to rest."

I took one last look at my dad. "I love you." I whispered.

Edward kissed my head before he pulled us both to our feet.

He led me out of the room as the boys made their way in with a stretcher.

He took me outside and pulled me into his arms, holding me tight. "Are you okay?" He asked as he rested his chin on my head.

I shook my head. I felt the complete opposite of okay.

A few minutes later, the boys came out the building with my dad tied to the stretcher. He still had the plastic sheet covering him, for which I was grateful. I didn't want anyone to see him like this.

Edward picked up a bag that was lying on the steps. "Esme sent you a sandwich and water. Just let me know if you want them. We have a long way ahead of us."

"Okay." I sighed.

He slung the bag over his back and took my hand, and we started walking in the direction of the forest.

I thought he had been exaggerating when he said that we had far to go, but he wasn't. We walked through the woods for nearly two hours. I had no idea how any of them seemed to know where they were going, but they did.

As the night started to darken, we came upon a large hill. I caught sight of a bright light shining from the other side.

"What is that?" I whispered to him.

"You'll see." He said with a smile.

I didn't know whether I was scared or excited.

I looked at the others, and they smiled at me reassuringly.

When we reached the top of the hill, I looked down the other side to see a group of about forty people. They were all standing around with a candle in their hand as if they were waiting for someone.

I looked at Edward confused.

Who were these people, and what happening?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n : **

**SunflowerFran & CristinaN **made this chapter beautiful, thank you.

Thank you to everyone that took the time to review/alert/fav. You have no idea how happy you make me. :)

**Chapter**** 6**

Edward moved to stand beside me as Emmett and Jasper carried my father down the hill. I stood watching the crowd of people as Edward slipped his hand into mine, squeezing it to let me know that he was there.

I was shocked.

Why would so many people risk a gathering like this? Surely, they knew if they were caught they would be punished, possibly killed.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded my head, unable to speak as he pulled me down the hill after him.

As we got closer to the group, they began to stare at me, watching every step that I took. It made me feel uneasy. Was there something wrong with me? I tried to pat down my hair to see if it was that, but it felt fine. I glanced up at Edward, and he looked annoyed. He caught me peering at him and squeezed my hand trying to comfort me.

When we were almost at the crowd, it didn't look as if they were going to move out of our way. I started to pull back, but Edward kept on walking, dragging me along with him. It wasn't until we were a few steps away from them that they slowly parted, allowing us through.

Their eyes bore into me.

I searched all their faces as we moved through the crowd looking for someone familiar, but I couldn't see anyone. They were all strangers. I didn't understand how that could be. How could they all be strangers? Flagstaff wasn't that big of a place.

As we reached the end of the group, I saw my new family. Esme turned to look at me; her face filled with worry. The moment our eyes locked, I burst into tears. She handed Alice her candle and came rushing to my side, pulling me into her arms.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie. It will be okay." She whispered into my hair as she held me tight.

"What's going on?" I sobbed.

She pulled back to look at me, wiping tears off my face as she did. "Everyone is here to say goodbye to your father."

"But I don't know who any of them are."

"I know." She sighed wiping away more tears. "We'll talk more after the ceremony." She placed a kiss on my cheek and nodded to Edward before she walked away.

I watched her walk over to the hole that had been dug for my father. Carlisle was helping Emmett and Jasper lower him into the ground. Esme bent down and whispered something in Carlisle's ear. He nodded his head and then she walked off into the crowd.

I turned around to see Alice and Rosalie standing beside me. "How you holding up?" Alice asked.

"Okay, I guess."

"I brought these." She said holding up a small bunch of wildflowers. "I thought you might like to give them to Charlie."

"Thank you." I said taking them from her. "That was very thoughtful of you."

"I brought you a candle." Rosalie said passing it to me. "These woods can get pretty dark at night. You shouldn't walk around without one."

"Thank you."

I caught sight of Esme behind the girls. Alice was still speaking to me, but I didn't hear a word she said. I was too busy wondering what Esme was up to. She had Father Dylan with her, and I watched as they walked over to Carlisle and started talking to him.

This was the last place I had expected to the see Father. If the Pluggers caught him here, they would hang him for sure, and in public for all to see.

When Jasper and Emmett were finished, they came to stand beside us. Emmett pulled me into a cuddle, placing a kiss on my head before he wrapped his arms around Rose.

Carlisle stepped forward a few moments later and asked for silence. The quiet buzz of conversations muted as everyone waited for him to speak.

"I thank you all for coming here tonight. Charlie meant a lot to all of us, but none more than his daughter Bella who is here with us tonight." He said motioning towards me. "I know he would have been pleased to see so many of you turn out to support her in this dark hour, and to say goodbye to him. I also want to thank Father Dylan who took an enormous risk coming here tonight to hold the ceremony. I know Charlie would have appreciated it."

Father Dylan stepped forward. "Thank you Carlisle. I would have it no other way … I had the honour of knowing Charlie for over twenty years. He was a doting father and respected member of our community. I don't need to stand here and preach to you all the work Charlie did for Liberty because I know Carlisle and his crew have touched many of the people standing here, and for that reason I know that he will always be remembered."

I had no idea what he was talking about.

A community?

Liberty?

All the work Carlisle and he had done?

Did I even know this man?

My legs started to feel shaky. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist helping to hold me up.

"I am going to do a reading now, which I dedicate to Bella." Father Dylan said as he glanced in my direction.

"Feel no guilt in laughter, he'd know how much you care.  
Feel no sorrow in a smile that he is not here to share.  
You cannot grieve forever; he would not want you to.  
He'd hope that you could carry on the way you always do.  
So, talk about the good times and the way you showed you cared,  
The days you spent together, all the happiness you shared.  
Let memories surround you, a word someone may say  
Will suddenly recapture a time, an hour, a day,  
That brings him back as clearly as though he were still here,  
And fills you with the feeling that he is always near.  
For if you keep those moments, you will never be apart  
And he will live forever locked safely within your heart."

By the time, he had finished the reading I was a mess. I had dropped the candle and flowers onto the ground, and Edward had pulled me into his arms, physically keeping me on my feet as tears blinded my eyes. The pain was too much as it hit home again.

He was gone.

I could see the Father's lips continue to move as he went on with the service, but I couldn't hear a word he said from the sound of my own pain.

Edward helped me walk over to the graveside when it was time to place the flowers. I only vaguely remember doing so.

As the service finished, I had managed to pull myself together enough to stand by myself. I had stopped sobbing, though the tears still silently fell.

Strangers began walking up to me, taking my hand as they told me they were sorry for my loss. I couldn't help but think they had known him better than I did.

I mumbled thank you, but I had no idea what any of them actually said, or if they had told me who they were.

After the whole ceremony was over, I felt exhausted. I found myself sitting down by a tree. Time seemed quickly passing me by as I felt frozen in the moment, torn in agony.

"Bella? …

Bella? …

Bella?"

I snapped out of my self-torture and saw Edward kneeling in front of me looking worried. I glanced around and saw that almost everyone was gone.

"Hey." He said as he reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "You were starting to scare me."

"Where did everyone go?" I mumbled.

"Some went back to town, others went to the camp. Are you okay to walk?"

"Camp?" I asked confused. There was a camp?

"Yeah, everyone else is already there." He stood up and offered me his hand.

I shook my head. "I'm not ready to leave yet."

"Okay." He said as he moved to sit down beside me.

"I feel as if all of those strangers knew him better than me." I muttered bitterly, more to myself than him.

Edward sighed. "He loved you Bella. He fought for you. He fought to make the world a better place, for you."

"Fought? Fought who?" I snapped. "You know I can't help think the amount of lies he must have told me. He kept me locked up in that hut while he was out here living. And I didn't even know where here was."

Edward reached out to touch me, but I shrugged away. "You're no better than he was." I spat. "When were you going to tell me that you liked me? I waited years for you to show me the slightest bit of interest and you never did. You knew I liked you ... I've been pining over you since I was bloody six."

Edward sighed deeply as he ran his hand through his hair. "Charlie didn't want this life for you, and I had to respect his wishes. It wasn't easy for me to love you from afar … I'd ask Alice and Rose about you so much that it would piss them off … Whenever I could, I'd watch you; you fascinated me. How could you not when I was so madly in love with you?"

I turned to face him, all my anger and bitterness dissipating. "You said you loved me."

"I do. I love you Isabella Cullen."

"I … I love you too." I whispered.

I watched as he slowly leaned into me, his eyes staring deep into my wounded soul.

His lips found mine, and I relished his taste, his scent, as my hands snaked their way around his neck.

And at that moment I forgot everything else existed. I felt at peace, and I knew that everything would be all right again as long as I had him.

All too soon, he pulled away, leaning his head against mine. "We should get going."

Edward stood up. He picked up his candle from the ground and helped me to my feet.

"I still want answers." I said as we started walking.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me against his side. "Ask me whatever you want to know, and I'll do my best to answer."

One thing I wanted to know, more than anything was … "Who was Charlie Swan?"

"First and foremost, he was your father, and he loved you more than anything. He was also my father's right hand man, and part of the resistance called Liberty. He helped my father set up the group after … after your mother was killed."

"My mother was killed?" I asked horrified. "Why … why did he never tell me?" He told me that she had died of an infection when I was three, and that they weren't able to get the antibiotics to her in time.

"You know Charlie wasn't much of a talker, and he always did his best to protect you. I guess he just didn't want to see you hurt."

"How did it happen?"

"Bella." Edward sighed. He clearly didn't want to tell me.

"I have a right to know."

He hesitated. "She was raped and then badly beaten."

I didn't speak for several minutes as I let the information sink in. Some monster had taken my mother from me when I was only three, when I needed her the most.

My life could have been different … If only she had been here.

"Who … Who did it?" I hissed.

"Michael Newton."

"Newton?" I didn't understand.

"Michael was Mike's real father. Karen remarried Michael's best friend, Caius after he died. The infatuation Mike has with you goes a lot deeper than his sick mind. It's been bred into him since he was a kid."

Well, that was comforting to know. All hope of Mike ever leaving me alone was now gone. I began to wonder again if we honestly would be all right.

"How did Michael die?"

"Charlie killed him." I wasn't sure if that news made me happy or sad. My dad was a murderer. Could I really hold it against him that he had killed the person who had taken my mother away?

I looked at Edward. No, I think I would do the same.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" I asked as the thought crept into my head.

He had taken a deep breath before he answered. "Yes."

I wasn't sure how I felt about that either. I wanted to ask more about who he had killed and why, but I was too scared that I wouldn't like the answers he gave me. I put it on the back burner to process later.

"Tell me about Liberty."

"Our fathers created Liberty after your mother's death. Charlie was angry and wanted revenge and my dad was sick of seeing first-hand in his work, how people were suffering under the wrath of the Pluggers. It was small jobs at first; getting people enough food to feed their family, or we would steal medical supplies for those that needed it.

"As the group grew they created a base here to run operations, but it soon became clear that they needed somewhere to house the people who had been branded as outlaws, to keep them and their families safe. That's how Camp Liberty came to be.

"In the past few years we've been stockpiling weapons, gearing up for the big event. We also started growing dope and brewing alcohol for trading."

"What event?" I asked him confused, though I didn't like the sound of it.

"We're going to war. My father wants to take out Eleazar, Aro, Marcus, and Caius for all they've done."

I pushed Edward to the side as the nausea hit. I then stumbled a few steps away from him before I hunched over. My stomach hurled, and the contents of my lunch fell onto the forest floor.

No. I couldn't bear the thought of him going to war. I couldn't risk losing him, not now when I had just found him.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling for him to stay back.

I straightened myself up a few moments later, and he came rushing over to me. "You don't look so good." He said as he held my head in his hands.

"Edward, I can't lose you. I don't want you to go to war." I pleaded with him.

He scooped me up into his arms, handing me the candle. "Let's worry about that when the time comes. I'm more concerned about getting you to bed."

"Why Mr Cullen, I do believe you need to learn some self-control." I joked.

Edward shook his head, a small grin playing on his lips. "You're one to talk to me about self-control."

A few minutes later Edward came to a standstill. I wondered what he was doing, but then he started to hoot like an owl. I muffled a giggle; it was a poor impression of the bird.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. Though I could only guess that it was some sort of signal.

"Letting them know we're coming." He whispered back. "We wouldn't want them to shoot us."

A few seconds later, we heard someone hoot back to us, and Edward began walking again.

"Why an owl?"

"We change the sound every day, and today happens to be an owl." I nodded my head, since it made sense to me.

As we got closer to the camp, I could hear the sounds of people talking and laughing, and see the light of a fire.

"Can you put me down?" I asked him. I didn't want to give people a reason to stare at me any more than they already had.

As Edward set me to my feet, I heard the footsteps of someone else approaching. I turned to see a boy about my age, with long brown hair walking up to us.

"You took your time." He said as he gave Edward a playful punch in the air.

"We got held up."

The boy laughed, and Edward answered, "Not like that."

"Bella, this is Jacob Black, he lives here at Liberty."

Jacob stuck out his hand and shook mine. "It's nice to finally meet you Bella."

"Yeah … It's nice to meet you, too."

"Esme and my mum have supper cooking if you guys are hungry." He said looking between us. "I have to go a relieve Sam of guard duty. So I'll catch you later."

We watched Jacob head off before we continued onto the camp.

It was too dark outside for me to make out any of the camp. I would have to wait until morning to see what it looked like. For now, all I wanted was to get to bed.

Today had been tiring.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" Edward asked as he turned me to face him. "You never had anything for dinner."

"No. I'm okay." I yawned. "I would rather go to bed."

Edward studied me for a moment. "Then let's go." He said as he took my hand.

I followed him over to a large tree trunk. I wondered what he was doing, but I looked up and saw large pieces of wood nailed onto the truck to create a ladder.

"Are you serious?" I asked him. "We're going up there?"

"It's the safest place for us to sleep." He said shrugging at me. "Will you be able to climb?"

I sighed before turning to face the tree. Edward helped lift me up to the first slat, and I slowly climbed up. He followed closely behind, not trusting me not to fall.

When I had almost reached the top, a helpful hand reached out to me and told me to grab on. They yanked me up onto the platform.

"Thanks." I said as I straightened myself up.

"No problem. You're Charlie's kid, right?" I nodded my head. "I'm Paul." He said sticking his hand out again.

"Bella." I said as I shook it.

"Cheers Paul." Edward said as he got up to his feet.

"No problem, bro."

"Hey, if anyone is looking for us, tell them we've turned in for the night."

"Sure. Will do."

"Thanks." Edward said before turning to me. "C'mon, it's this way."

I followed Edward to the other side of the platform. I watched as he stepped out onto a rope bridge and motioned for me to come with him.

I shook my head. "I'm not crossing that."

Edward laughed. "You're not scared are you?"

"Of course I'm scared. It's dark, and I can hardly see a few feet in front of me and how do I know it won't break?"

"Because I helped build it," He smirked.

"That's all the more reason for it to break." I teased.

He moved back onto the platform. "Climb on my back."

"I don't trust it to take my weight, never mind both of our weights."

"It will be fine." I began to protest, but he gave me a look that told me he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Trust me."

I sighed as I climbed on his back. At least I wasn't going to die alone. I wrapped my arms around his neck, gripping on for dear life.

"Not so tight." He choked, but I didn't loosen my grip and he didn't ask me to again.

He climbed over several rope bridges, and we went past a few treehouse, some of which had lights burning inside as well as sounds coming from the people who filled them.

I was relieved when he finally stopped in front of a door. "We're here." He said as he helped me slide down.

I opened the door and went inside. There was a candle burning in one corner, and a makeshift bed in the other.

The moment I saw the bed I was hit with a wave of exhaustion and I could wait to go to sleep.

"It's nothing fancy, but at least its water tight." Edward said.

I nodded my head as I slipped my shoes off. I think I would have slept on the ground tonight I was so tired.

I crawled onto the bed, lying my belly and began to drift into unconsciousness.

I was vaguely aware of the bed sinking beside me as Edward got in beside me, and then I was out.

x

I woke up nauseous in the middle of the night.

I managed to scramble over the top of Edward and out the door just before the hurling started.  
I was sick as I leaned over the side of the railing.

Edward came up behind me and rubbed my back. "Are you okay? Should I get my Dad?"

I shook my head. "No. I'll be fine." I told him, but I felt terrible.

I had never felt so sick in all my life.

What was wrong with me?

**A/n -**

I just want to thank the author of the verse. It's beautiful, but sadly on the website I found it on it said the author was unknown.

I also want to give a shout out to my friend **Sherry** for her in put in this chapter x


End file.
